


As The Snow Falls...

by MidnightJournalist



Series: Footprints: Tales of Yukiko [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Footprints AU, Incest, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightJournalist/pseuds/MidnightJournalist
Summary: Vitaly has one important mission in life...to see his family happy no matter what. Sometimes it's the simplest things that matter the most.





	As The Snow Falls...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kashoku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashoku/gifts).



> Yay I got this done! Signed up for a little written Secret Santa exchange on Kashoku's Discord. Surprisingly, I got Kashoku when we did the random draw so it's not so much a surprise, though she didn't know what I was writing up until now. Yukiko stole the show a little bit, but still a little bit of fluffy VitaYuu as promised. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy and have a very Merry Christmas!

Vitaly watched as the early morning light filtered through the windows, filling the room with shadows and a brightness that only came around through winter. He hadn’t been able to sleep very well that night, mind filled with too many random thoughts. He didn’t have anywhere to be this morning, so if he wanted to, he could rest a little while longer anyway.  
  
The warm body next to him shifted, arms tightening around him as bleary, cinnamon colored eyes opened to look at him.  
  
“Vitalik, good morning.” His mother greeted, his voice a little rough from sleep.  
  
“Morning, mama. Did you sleep well?”  
  
Yuuri hummed, wrapping his arms around Vitaly and laying his head down on the Alpha’s chest. It felt comforting, keeping the morning peaceful and quiet…for now.  
  
They had a few more moments of that peace when the door to their bedroom slid open with minimal noise. Vitaly felt the little sigh of frustration on his skin as he pressed a kiss to the top of his mate’s head in understanding.  
  
Every morning since Aiko taught her how to get out of her crib, Yukiko would come wandering into their bedroom to wake them up. Their little girl was almost two and already a curious child. She picked up walking and talking like a champ and they enjoyed answering her ever inquisitive mind, but this early in the morning they wished she stayed out with Aiko a little bit longer so they could have a little more time to themselves.  
  
“Mama? Papa?” Yukiko called from next to the bed. Yuuri lifted his head off Vitaly’s chest, smiling at their little girl.  
  
Yukiko’s looked up at them, her blue eyes wide and bright. Aiko dressed her up in a purple robe and a red head band with a bow on top of her black hair. In her arms, she held a new stuff elephant from Nobou. She fallen in love with it because it was almost as big as her and twice as squishy as her other stuffed toys.  
  
She looked adorable that both parents melted a bit at the sight. Vitaly sat up, helping Yukiko up on the bed. Almost immediately, she climbed between both parents and snuggled with them. It was their morning ritual and despite the minor interruption, they all secretly enjoyed their private little moment in the morning.  
  
Yuuri pulled her close, putting her nose in her hair and inhaling her subdued scent. She was still far too young to have a strong unique scent, though some days Yuuri told Vitaly he’d caught a whiff of what she might smell like in the future. It brought comfort to Yuuri who seemed to worry more and more about their daughter every day.  
  
Their little girl giggled lightly as Vitaly pressed a kiss to her forehead before tickling her a little, causing her to squirm in Yuuri’s arms. They laughed together for a moment, before she settling back down. Yukiko turned away to bury her face into Yuuri’s shirt, arms wrapped around his neck in an awkward hug.  
  
“Mama, papa…snow…” She spoke pointing towards the widow and outside. Vitaly and Yuuri shared a look with each other. It was December, so snow wasn’t unheard of, but it was still early  in the season. Over the last couple of days, they’d been busy, so they really hadn’t looked at the forecast, but it felt cold enough to snow.  
  
“Is it snowing right now?” Vitaly asked his little girl. She turned in Yuuri’s arms and gave him a big heart shaped smile and nodded.  
  
“Papa, can we go outside and play in the snow?” She asked, eyes pleading. She ended up out of Yuuri’s arms and in his. Vitaly found that he couldn’t deny her.  
  
“Well, I suppose we should get up and go eat breakfast to we can go out into the snow.”  
  
He got another bright smile from his little girl as she crawled out of his arms and to the end of the bed. Sliding off on her own, she took off towards the door, her elephant friend flying behind her. When the door slid shut behind her, they could hear her call for Aiko, no doubt to tell her about going outside and to hurry up with starting breakfast.  
  
They laughed a little, amused by her enthusiasm as Vitaly pulled Yuuri close again to press a sweet kiss to his lips. Both reveled in the emotions they felt, wanting to stay close a little bit longer before getting up to attend to their family’s whims.  
  
“It’s good to see you smile, Vitalik. Seeing you happy…it makes me happy too.”  
  
“I am happy, mama.” Vitaly admitted, a ghost of a heart shaped smile graced his features. They knew where Yukiko got it from, but he rarely had a reason to smile like that until recently. Yukiko had started to bring it back, though the sight itself still remained a rare occurrence.  
  
They didn’t linger too much longer in the bed, knowing that their daughter had little patience for waiting. Both dressed warmly and made their way towards the kitchen and dinning area. Aiko was standing in front of the stove getting breakfast ready. Despite her young age, Aiko learned to be very self sufficient. She’d had a lot of practice helping at the inn in her early days, but by choosing to live with Yuuri and Vitaly when they found out about Yuuri’s last pregnancy, she’d taken it upon herself to help around the house as much as she could. Often times, she’d get breakfast started and either Vitaly or Yuuri would help finish it up.  
  
As she cooked, Aiko instructed Yukiko on what she could do to help. The toddler listened intently, going off to follow the instructions as best she could. Once she caught sight of her parents, she abandoned her tasks to come take hold of Vitaly’s hand dragging him towards another window.  
  
“Papa, come look.”  
  
The snow hadn’t been falling for long, barely blanketing their little yard and the beach beyond. Her gasp of pure delight warmed Vitaly’s heart as he picked her up to give her a better look…expanding her view. Her laughter and watching her press her face against the glass in fascination made it all worth it.  
  
Behind them, Yuuri helped Aiko finish up breakfast so they could all sit down for their meal. It felt good for them all to sit down together as their schedules often didn’t allow it. Yuuri stayed home with Yukiko during the day while Vitaly often still went out on Yakuza business and Aiko still attended school they encouraged her to do extra curricular activities. She was quite popular and they tried to give her as much of a normal life as possible despite their circumstance.  
  
Vitaly had to keep Yukiko from eating too quickly in her excitement. He knew she was eager to go outside, but she wasn’t dressed for it and they probably were going to take Mochi and Marron with them and that took some time getting ready. Plus, no one else would even think to rush through breakfast like that. Breakfast was family time and Yuuri valued it too much to let it slip by too quickly. She still finished before everyone else so Vitaly let her sit in his lap until everyone else was done and they began to get ready to go out.  
  
Coats, scarves, and boots went on, animals were harnessed and leashed, and they were out the door and standing where the cold fluttering flakes fell. Yukiko squealed in delight as she twirled on the soft powder, sliding to land hard on her butt. Yuuri was there in an instant to fuss over her, but she just giggled and stood back up like a champ. Aiko persuaded her to try and catch the snowflakes on her tongue while wrestling with an excitable Marron.  
  
Vitaly went to them, Mochi running ahead of him to paw lightly at the little human before backing of so that Vitaly could offer his hand to Yukiko. She took it and then took hold of Yuuri’s hand so she walked between them as they started down the sidewalk.  
  
Mochi and Marron led the way, playing a little as the rest of the family followed. They wouldn’t go very far as many of the citizens didn’t approve of Yuuri and Vitaly’s relationship and their decision to have a child together. Vitaly’s standing with the Yakuza saved them a lot of grief, but people still stared and whispered behind their backs. They all did their best to keep it away from Yukiko until she was older, but they couldn’t keep her locked away in their home when she so desperately wanted to know about the world around her.  
  
The scene around them looked beautiful, fresh white covering everything making it look pure and new. It was still soft, but still crunched lightly under their boots as they got closer to the town. They didn’t plan on going inside the little town, but they wanted to give Yukiko as much time outside as they could. On occasion, Vitaly and Yuuri would pull her off the ground, letting her swing and kick her feet between them. The sounds she made were music to Vitaly’s ears. He could listen to his daughter laugh all day long and never tire of hearing it.  
  
They stopped on one of the bridges into town and Vitaly bent down to pick up a little bit of snow. It didn’t compact well due to being freshly fallen snow, but still he managed to form it into a little ball. He pressed it into her hand and watched her as her fascination for it grew.  
  
“It’s cold.” She told him. “But I like it.”  
  
“You know when mama gave you your name…it means snow child.” Vitaly told her. “And you were born on a day like this, with the snow falling on the ground. Snow is very special because it reminds us of you.”  
  
Her eyes told him that she didn’t completely grasp the weight of what he told her, but she still understood that his words were important. She nodded and set the snow down almost relevantly for an almost two year old before taking Vitaly’s hand to walk back to the house.  
  
Their trip back to the house seemed too quick for anyone’s liking and Yukiko pouted a little bit at the sight of the house.  
  
“You know, if we let more snow fall we can come back out here later and do all sorts of fun stuff. We can even try to build a snowman, Yu-chan.” Aiko told her. “We can have more fun in the snow when there’s a lot more of it, so let’s go get some cocoa and play with your toys.”  
  
“Okay.” Yukiko brightened up at the thought of doing more. Vitaly shared a grateful look with his younger sister who winked at him as she took the little girl to make the promised cocoa. Yuuri followed after them, letting Vitaly take care of the animals before coming into the house.  
  
He found his family in the kitchen, Yuuri actually making the cocoa while Aiko sat down with Yukiko at the Kotasu, pulling out an elephant themed coloring book and crayons…an early Christmas gift from Yulian that they hadn’t been able to hide until the actual holiday. Aiko helped her pick out a picture and tried to explain how to color between the lines. The gift might be a little too advanced for Yukiko, but they just wanted her to have some fun with it. It would at least keep her preoccupied for a few hours until she could go outside to play again.  
  
Yuuri served the girls a mug before retreating back to the kitchen. Vitaly let his gaze linger a little longer on his sister and daughter before he went to join his mate in the kitchen. He found him leaning against the counter, his own mug in hand with another for Vitaly beside him. Yuuri seemed lost in thought as he flashed a little secretive smile over his mug before noticing Vitaly in the doorway.  
  
“You look happy, mama.” He said, quietly.  
  
“You’re not supposed to call me that in front of Yukiko.” Yuuri chided, though it sounded a little playful.  
  
“Sorry…Yuuri.” Vitaly admitted, stepping into the room to approach his mate. It still took some getting used to, calling his mother by his first name, but after Yukiko’s first word had been mama, they tried hard to make sure not to confuse her. They’d leave the awkward questions for when she was a bit older and would understand a bit better.  
  
Yuuri set his mug down and embraced the Alpha. They’d be interrupted soon enough, but they’d take the quiet moment while they could. Yuuri buried his nose into Vitaly’s scent gland, inhaling his wintry scent and relaxing in his embrace. Vitaly pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his mother’s head enjoying the feel of the Omega in his arms.  
  
“Thank you, Vitalik.” Yuuri murmured, surprising him and catching him a little off guard.  
  
“For what?”  
  
“You made today special for Yukiko. I don’t think she’s going to forget this any time soon. I know I won’t.”  
  
“I don’t think it was all that special.” He answered, face flushing a bit in embarrassment. Still, he loved being praised by his mother and Yuuri pulled back a little to be able to look up at his face. He cupped one of Vitaly’s cheeks.  
  
“I’m very proud of you. I hope you know that. Despite everything we’ve gone through…you’re a wonderful father, an amazing older brother and son, and a special mate to me. I love you, Vitalik and I appreciate everything you’ve done for our family. I hope you know that.”  
  
“I love you too.” Vitaly almost chocked on the words, but held it together in the end. “All I want is for everyone to be okay and happy, especially you and Yukiko. If it weren’t for you…”  
  
He didn’t know how to phrase what he wanted to say. His mother meant everything to him and for as long as he could remember he’d been the center of Vitaly’s world. Having Yukiko expanded that as she was the ultimate proof of their love, but it always started and ended with his mother.  
  
Yuuri seemed to understand, pressing their foreheads together. “I already know. You don’t have to say it. I just wanted to make sure you know how special you are to me too.”  
  
Vitaly kissed him. If his mother said anything else, his heart would burst with the emotions inside of him. Thankfully, Yuuri didn’t say anything else as they broke apart and sipped on their cocoa while listening to the sounds of Aiko and Yukiko in the next room.  
  
The snow continued to fall outside, blanketing the world in white. As promised, once enough snow fell and started to take on a more sturdy consistency, they returned to the yard to attempt that snowman. As Vitaly watched his family play, he felt content and peaceful in a way he never felt before and that’s when he came to an important realization…something he wouldn’t forget any time soon.  
  
Sometimes the simplest things in life were what truly mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I ended a little abruptly, but I could go on and on. Let me know what you think! I take constructive criticism, but please let me know at least one thing you liked about the story. Also you can follow me on Tumblr. I'm a bit of a quiet lurker, but I will answer if you ask me a question and I try to respond to comments. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Come follow me on tumblr [Here](http://midnightjournalist.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
